Twisted
by Yoshi with a Mustache
Summary: Princess Peach is a popular ninth grader. But when she and he friends have a fight she makes a wish that changes her life. Now she finds herself invisible to the popular kids, getting amazing grades and falling in love with someone she thought was the biggest loser in the school. And it all started because of one wish and one twisted fate
1. The Fight

Twisted

Chapter 1:The Fight

Okay, girls. What's the 411?" Princess Peach asked her groupies  
"Well I heard, umm what's his name? Marco, Marcus... Well it doesn't matter. Anyway I heard he just came out of a really bad breakup!" Eclair, one of Peach's, explained  
"Hey Pauline. Didn't you used to date someone named Marcus or Moris?" Peach cluelessly asked  
"Mario and yah I broke up with yesterday because of you!" Pauline snapped  
"Jeez girl! Take a chill pill!"Peach tried to calm  
"No! I will not take a chill pill!"Pauline mocked  
"Girl! When your the princess of the freaking Mushroom Kingdom, you can do whatever you want!"Peach sniped  
"Oh just quit with that princess of the Mushroom Kingdom stuff! You know how old that is?! You've been usin that since kindergarten! We're now in 9th grade!"Pauline snapped  
"You'd best be careful what you say to me! I can have you evicted from the Mushroom Kingdom!"Peach warned  
"Hey! I doubt you can do that!"Eclair interrupted  
"Shut up Eclair!"Peach scolded  
"No! Don't tell Eclair to shut up to shut up! Now I'm leaving,"Pauline stood up followed by Eclair, Daisy, and Birdo  
"Daisy,"Peach pouted  
"Sorry Peach,"Daisy comforted  
"Oh okay,"was all Peach could say

For the rest of the day nobody talked to her. Not even the teachers. When she got home her little brother William and little sister Strawerry were already home. Followed by her older sister Cherry and her best friend Tulip.

Peach went up to her room and sulked until her mother Anna called them down for dinner. Although she didn't talked much through dinner. She had to say it was Devine. Chicken breast with cream sause.

After she finished dinner as politely as she could she rushed off to her room. And sat there staring at the wall untill she was tired.

She climbed under her big,pink,fluffy duvet.

"Somthimes I wish I wasn't the Princess if the Mushroon Kingdom,"Princess Peach moaned before drifting off into a troubled sleep.

And all with that statement Peach's life was about to change.

EOC

So yah. This idea was floating around in my head for awhile so I wrote it down. And sorry this is like the shortest chapter in history but that's life. And the chapters will get longer. I promise. And I want at least 3 reviews if not more. ^_^


	2. What The?

Chapter 2: What the?...

When Peach woke up from her troubled sleep to a Taylor Swift song blaring from an alarm clock. Though it wasn't her alarm clock. Her eyes fluttered open and she immediately sat up in the foreign bed.

Instead of her huge bed and huge room that could qualify as a small house, she was in a smaller bed and much smaller room. She researched the room. She was sitting on a small twin bed with a black bookcase made into a headboard. To her left was closet with a full length mirror. And a pink beanbag chair. In front of her was a dresser with a mirror and the top of her dresser was covered in makeup and hair supplies. To her right was the door covered in posters. And there was a couch.

"Where am I?" Peach thought to herself.

She got out of the considerably comfortable bed and made her way to the door. She was no longer in the pajamas she fell asleep in, she was now in a tie die shirt with bright orange shorts.

"Tacky," she thought to herself

She opened the bedroom door and found herself in a hallway that was painted beige. There was multiple doors in the hallway and at the end was a staircase. She crept down the staircase, to find the same woman she called her mom cooking breakfast for the family.

"Mom?"she asked looking at the woman who used to hate to cook

"Yes dear?"her mother Anna cheerfully asked

"Wht day is it?"she asked curiously

"Why it's Tuesday,"

"Yesterday was Tuesday,"she muttered under her breath

"Now chop chop. Breakfast will be ready soon and Cherry is takin you to school. So I suggest you hurry up and get dressed!" Anna commanded

Peach started up the stair case to her room. Inside her room was a thermometer near her window. It read 85 degrees Fahrenheit.

"It's gonna be hot,"Peach said to herself

She went into the small closet and pulled out a pair of jean shorts (not the kind that are homemade) and a skin tight blue tanktop. She went to the mirror and started top brush her hair, she pulled it into a ponytail right before her obnoxious older sister Cherry barged in the room.

"Peach hurry up! I have to drop William of at the junior high and get us to school too!"She commanded

"Whatever,"Peach moaned at her sister who was completely the same. She grabbed her purse and started to walk toward Cherry before she stopped her.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"she pointed to a book bag filled with textbooks

"Oh,"Peach sighed before hauling the bag onto her shoulders.

Peach was waiting outside her house waiting for Cherry and William to come out side, when she heard to boys talking. She looked to her neighbors house and saw two boys talking to each other.

The first boy was shorter and thicker darker hair. His build was broader too. He was in a red hoodie and blue jeans.

The other boy was considerably taller and had lighter hair that was gelled up slightly and was paler. He wore a green hoodie and skinny jeans. This boy would most likely by most girls be considered more handsome, but Peach found the first boy cuter.

"They sure do look familiar," Peach thought to herself. She remembered the taller boys name to be Luigi from a dance in fifth grade. But what was tr second boys name? Marcus, Morris? MARIO! She thought abruptly.

The duo began down the driveway. Arguing along the way. They turned down the street! They were coming her way! She began to flush. Her cheeks turning a crimson red. She couldn't imaging being their neighbors all her life. Or what ever this weird world was.

As they passed her they both greeted her.

"Hello Peach,"Luigi greeted

"Hey,"she flushed. He was a lot cuter up close

"Hey Peach. How's it goin'" Mario asked. He was way cuter up close. Even cuter than Luigi

"Oh not much,"she sigh

"We'll gotta catch the bus," he informed before running down the street.

Then the front door slammed shut and out came Cherry who was literally pulling William by his blonde hair, her brown hair in his face.

"Get in!"she commanded. Peach did as she was told. She sat in the passenger seat William in the back.

-  
Home room  
-

After Peach made her way to her home room she wasn't sure where to sit. She ended up siting behind Rosalina her former BFF.

While her home room teacher Bobbery was taking attendance she studied her former BFF. She still had bleach blonde hair with real streaks. Her tanktop was thin and skin tight. Her bra clearly visible throught the shirt. She had on jean shorts that were homemade. She was clearly tall even while sitting down.

"Wow! She must make the boys go wild,"she thought to herself. And as if on cue

"Rosalina. You look sexy today. Wanna go on a date?"a douchebag asked from across the room

"When camels can give birth from their left nostril on Pluto while eating a Twinkie, then I'll date you Waluigi,"she answered without lookin up from her sheet if paper

Peach turned and saw two boys laughing at the boy identified as Waluigi. The first laughing boy was tall muscly and had fiery red hair tied back into a ponytail. The second laughing boy was conciderably overweight and had a mustache coming through. And the boy know as Waluigi was unlike the other two who were overweight he was underweight. And his long bangs covered his eyes.

She looked back to her sheet. What was

2+89(6-99)

Suddenly she got it it was -91.

She soon finished her work. She put it on the teachers desk and she sat down. While she was waiting for instructions, Peach heard her phone go off. She sneakily pulled out her iPhone. Her Pink case in her hand it read.

"Isn't math boring?"

It was Mario! Her heart fluttered. He was actually texting her! She replied.

"It's actually really easy,"

"Yah. That's only because your on the honors rolls!"

"Whatever! :P"

Their conversation was soon ended by the teacher asking them to put their phones away.

"Would you two like to share your conversation?"Bobbery asked

"No sir,"Peach put her head down

"Okay then. Class dismissed,"Bobbery dismissed while everyone ran out of the classroom.

The rest of Peach's classes were a blur till her fashions class. She enjoyed that class.

Her sassy, super stylish, yet super obnoxious teacher was Emily. She was a senior student teaching this class for her college application. But unfortunately Emily was one of Cherry's Bestfriends.

When the lunch bell finally rang Peach navigated her way to the cafeteria. She got in line for lunch. But they were serving Brocili Cassorol, one of Peach's least favorite foods so she just ordered a Cesar salad.

She found her way to the table she sat at with the popular kids. When she got there she saw Pauline sitting in her chair with Daisy, Birdo and Eclair.

"Hey girls,"Peach asked the group

"Umm excuse me? Who are you?"Pauline asked

"Pauline what's gotten into you?"Peach studdered, not knowing what was going on

"That's Princess Pauline to you peasant!"Pauline demanded

"Daisy, what's happening?"peach questioned

"Don't know you. Don't care,"Daisy answered not looking up from her iPhone which was in a pale orange case

"Now I advise you to leave now bitch before I result to bigger matters. Remember 5th grade formal?"Pauline threatened

Peach did remember the formal dance. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

Back in 5th grade Pauline had a huge crush on Luigi. Everyone expected Luii to ask Pauline to the formal. But instead he asked her. Pauline had to go stag to the dance but ended up dancing with some 8th grader named Gene.

But during the dance the was a slow song. The pair danced in harmony. Then halfway through the song he leaned in and kissed her! Straight on the lips! She thought she was in love! But then right after the dance he went straight to Pauline and asked her to dance too. But she rejected him. He slowly walked over to a bench and sat. She went to comfort him. As she sat down beside him, her tight dress clung to he body. As she at she heard a fabric tear but thought nothing of it. After she tried to comfort him the best she could she stood up. But little did she know that the back if her dress was torn. More specifically the lower area. The tear revealed a pair of polka dotted panties. The other girls laughe and laughed at her. She had almost forgot about it untill now.

"Oh okay,"she blushed with embarrassment

She made her way through the crowd until she heard her name being called. She turns and saw her former Bestfriend waving wildly at her with a huge toothy grin.

She was seated with a boy who had brown hair with green streaks running throught it. His hair was gelled up abd he had a nose stud he had on a black shirt and lime green lowtops. There was also a short girl who had a pretty face. Her brown hair ran down her back and had braids running throught it. She had on a yellow tank top and black booty shorts. A boy was seated across from them. He had shiny black hair that was pushed roughly out of his face and a like able face. He had on a shirt with nyan cat on it. He stared blankly at his side salad. Luigi was seated next to the boy and so was Mario. Her hear fluttered. As much as she wanted to go kiss him right now she wanted nothing to do with Rosalina right now.

She finally found her way to the bathrooms. She found an empty stall and then shut herself in it.

"What's happening to my life?!"Peach asked nobody in particular

"I can answer that question!" A small blue fairy appeared before her

"Who the hell are you?!"Peach cursed at the sudden being in the stall with her

"Why I am Jojora!" The fairy announced

"Why are you here?"Peach asked suddenly creeped out "I probably sound like an idiot talking to you,"

"Oh don't worry,"Jojora comforted "Nobody can hear us,"

"Phewf,"Peach sighed "So why are you here again?"

"I am here to answer your question, and I quote "what is happening to my life?"Jojora mater of factly answered

"I call BS!"Peach blurted out

"No BS will be needed because I grante your wish," Jojara smiled

"What the hell did I wish for?!"Peach demanded

"Well yesterday when you and you friend Pauline had your fight, before you went to bed you wished you weren't the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. So I granted that wish!"Jojora cheered

"Well first of all Pauline isn't my friend anymore and second of a your the one who turned my life into,...whatever this is?!"Peach sighed

"Well in the book of granting wishes. A wish can last up to two months before it becomes permanent,"Jojora explained.

"So I'm stuck like this for two months?!"Peach cried

"No, I can change you bak to your old life right now,"the blue creature frowned

"No no,...no," was all peach could say

"Okay great then. So you have until November 17 to decide what life you want to live in,"Jojora said before poofing away

"Wait!"Peach called

"You called?"Jojora smirked

"Tell me more about my new life,"Peach begged

"Okay... If you say so,"Jojora put on fake reading glasses while pulling a file marked Peach Toadstool.

"Yes"Peach silently cheered

"Okay your 14, you still go to the same school and everything. Pauline is the heir to the thrown now and you now live in a small 5 bedroom house. Your friends include Rosalina, Toadette, Lucas, Yoshi, Luigi and Mario. You have many more but those are your closest friends. Umm lets see here. You get straight A's and are in the Honors roll. You live Taylor Swift and Twilight. You love cats and blue kool aid. Your favorite food is salad and so yah," Johora concluded.

"That's it?"Peach asked stunned

"Oh yah your also allergie to dairy products," Jojora said

Peach spit out her salad which had goat cheese on it.

"Shit!"she cursed

"Don't worry. I'll let you off the hook this time and won't make you regret your wish,"Jojora snapped her fingers and Peachs growling stomach no longer hurt

"Thanks,"Peach gave a weak smile

"Okay well I've gotta get going bye!"Jojora poofed away.

Peach got off the toilet and encouraged herself.

"Let's go try this new life,"  
-

Sorry this chapter is so long. ^_^\\. Anyway it kinda explained what happened to Peach and stuff so yah... Not much more to explain here and I want some reviews from you guys.

Peace out


	3. The Track

Chapter 3: The Track

"Let's go try this new life out," Peach motivated herself as she walked out if the bathroom.

Sh navigated her way back to the table with her former BFF.

"Peach! What was that all about?"Rosalina demanded with a smile.

"I had to go to the bathroom,"Peach said expressionless

"With all your food?"Rosalina raised an eyebrow.

"Umm Yah,"Peach nervously laughed.

"Whatever. Hey Peach you comin' with us to the track tonight? My sisters drivin' us and Marissa will be there and all that,"Rosalina encouraged.

"Umm sure. I'll have to check with my mom first though," Peach replied. Unsure what the "track" was.

"Okay but your moms' usually pretty chill," Luigi con-countered

By the end of the day Peach still had no idea what the track was, but she was fully educated on who Marissa was Mario's older sister and how Adriana was Rosalina's older sister.

"Yo! Peach! Hurry up! We gotta get goin'!" Rosalina called.

Rosalina ran up to a jacked up truck, that Peach swore was 6 inches too high. Peach hoisted herself up into the truck. Rosalina sat in the front, Yoshi and Mr.L sat in the back. And in the driver seat sat the spitting image of Rosalina. Beside the fact that she had boy short hair, no bangs and it was bleach one to many times. Beside that they were identical. Same big eyes, pouty lips and even had matching nose rings.

"Hey. Where's Mario and Luigi?" Peach asked. Noticing they weren't there.

"Oh Marissa always takes them," Adrianna explained

"Cool. Where's Toadette?" Peach asked

"Oh She had to study tonight," Rosalina sighed

The drive to the track was silent except the music booming from Adrianna's speaker system and her quietly singing.

Adrianna pulled up to a small house Peach recognized as Rosalina's place.

Remember how Rosalina was tall. Well that was true but Adrianna made Rosalina look short. She was at least 6'5.

"Okay, you guys go inside and get dressed," Adrianna commanded

Peach followed the three into a small outdated house.

Despite the outside, you would have never expected to see the inside. It was all updated and had stainless steel appliances. Attached to the kitchen was a darkly lit living room with leather couches and a huge flat screen tv but lying on the floor passed out, was a woman with brown hair. Then it hit Peach. The house stunk of weed. And there was a few needles lying on the counter.

"Is that thier mom?" Rosalina wispered to Lucas

"Umm yah. They don't like to talk about it, remember?" Lucas bit his lip.

"Oh," Peach followed them up the stairs to a long hallway. They walked to the very end and entered a small laundry room. Rosalina stuck her head into the dryer and started throwing clothes at them over her shoulder.

"Lucas," she threw some black and lime green pants at him followed by a matching shirt

"Yoshi," Black and blue pants and a matching shirt.

"Peach," She threw Peach a pink and black pair of pants and a matching shirt.

Peach now recognized the pants and shirts as jerseys for Dirtbiking from the many hours her older cousin came over in her childhood.

"Why are we wearing these?" Peach thought to herself.

Rosalina then grabbed herself a jersey and pants and started to get dressed like the rest of them. In the final result Peach actually looked good in this thing. Adrianna then walked in.

"Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" She exclaimed

"Your not riding?" Rosalina asked

"Nah gonna hang with 'Issa," Adrianna explained

They filled down the stairs and out the door trying to avoid the sight of the passed out woman.

The big black truck now had a covered trailer attached to it. Adrianna and Rosalina got in the front. Lucas hoped in the truck followed by Peach then Yoshi. The ride was yet again silent so Peach pulled out her iPhone and started playing minecraft.

"OmG! I love this song turn it up!" Rosalina squealed cranking the radio.

"Just take those old records off the shelf!" The song sang

The others cheered in agreement an started singing.

"I'd rather listen to them by my self!" They all sang. Including Peach.

After that song the ride was filled with singing and loud music. Footloose, I'm not alright. Oldies. Newer songs. All great.

Before Peach knew it they were in the dessert of Sarassaland. Very close to the boarder. They pulled up to a place almost like a trailer park. Two holiday trailers put together, you name it. They followed up a trail and now Peach knew what the "track" was. They ment racing. Dirtbikes, Rzrs, quads. Everything. And everyone was there too. Everyone. It looked like most of the school was there an many more. Cherry was even there with her minions.

"Sure is busy," Peach pointed out

"Peach, I'm starting to think you have short term memory loss or something. Remember its the second Tuesday of the month?" Rosalina teased

"Sooo?..." Peach felt like an idiot

"The race is on the second Tuesday of the month. See who's gonna get laid or not," Rosalina joked

"But the big race is on Friday," Yoshi explained,"It has been awhile since she's been here,"

They parked beside a trailor. The awning was out and it was all set up. A tall boy who resembled Yoshi and Marrisa lounged there.

"It's like you guys live here," Peach awed

"No shit Sherlock," Lucas joked," We would live here if we didn't have school!"

"It's our home away from home," Rosalina got a drink from the cooler that was outside.

"Ooh I love that sound!" Marrisa joined the conversation while guestering to the sound of dirtbikes, quads and engines.

"So! What's for dinner?" Rosalina questioned the unnamed boy

"Steak," The boy confirmed

"Yum!" Yoshi approved while taking a lawn chair

"Pull up a chair," Rosalina commanded

Peach sat down in a blue lawn chair.

"Yo Red! I think your steaks are burning," Yoshi pointed to the small barbecue that was smoking immensely

"Oh shit!" Red cursed running to the barbecue

"Hey where's Mario and Luigi?" Peach questioned. And as if on cue Mario and Luigi pulled up to the trailor on dirtbikes.

Mario and Luigi pulled off their helmets and ran to the smell of food.

Mario and Luigi sat down,"Mmm smells good,"

"Girls can you come in and help us for a few?" Marrisa called from the camper.

Peach jerked her head towards the trailer. She must of not noticed them go to the trailer.

Peach and Rosalina walked into the camper. It was filled equipment and tools. Marrisa was chopping vegtables and Adrianna was cooking them over the small stove.

"Can one of wash those baby potatoes?" Marrisa asked guestering the potatoes in the sink with her head.

Peach walked over to the sink and started to fill it with water.

"Hey Rosie, go look in the cupboards for some chips," Adriana commanded

Rosalina hopped up onto the couch and started digging through them.

"Which ones?" Rosalina asked

"All of them,"

Rosalina hopped off the couch carrying three bags of chips.

"Red," Marrisa yelled. No answer.

"Red!" Marrisa yelled louder. Still no answer.

"REDALE TOMAS PICHU!" Marrisa shouted

"What?!" Red yelled back

"Get the table out for dinner!" Maririsa

Red got up off his lawn chair and trudged around to the back of the trailor. There was Cherry smoking a cigarette cautiously.

"Cherry?" Red asked in disgust

Cherry immediately turned around and put the cigarette out.

"Don't tell anyone," Cherry pleaded

"Why are you smoking?" Red asked

"Stress reliever," She matter of factly answered

"Whatever, we're having steak for dinner. You want to eat with us?" Red suggested

"Well I'd love to, but I have a social status to contain," Cherry sniped before turning on her heel and sashaying away.

Red lugged the table up and out from under the trailor. Bringing it to the front and setting it against the trailor. Peach brought out a bowl of chips and paper plates. Next she brought out a container of vegtables and plastic forks and sharp knives. Red took a paper plate and put the steaks on it.

"Dinners ready!" Red announced

They all sat and ate while having dinner conversation. Music now boomed in the background and the sun had just started to set. By then Mario and Luigi had set off again.

"So... How do you get such a good camping spot anyway?" Peach questioned while guestering the spot where the trailer sat. Coincidentally it was right near the finish line of the track.

"Because, good ol' Red here has won the championship race three years in a row now!" Marisa explained before Red could

"Oh cool!" Peach smiled

"Hey Peach! Come with me!" Rosalina summoned

Peach loyally followed Rosalina to the trailer that Adrianna brought. Rosalina opened the trailer door to reveal two dirtbikes and a 450 sport quad.

"Help me get this thing outta' the way, will ya?" Rosalina guestered the 450 quad.

Peach tried to move the quad by pushing it but realized even though it was a light quad, in reality it was hard to push.

"Start it ya' idiot," Rosalina teased

"Uh yah, heh heh that's what I was going to do," Peach lied

Peach hoped on the quad. That was the easy part. Now starting it was the hard part. She started flipping random switches in hope of starting it.

"Peach?" Rosalina asked suspiciously

"Yah?" Peach responded

"What wrong with you?! That thing is your baby. It used to start the second you touched it!" Rosalina guestered the quad with wild exaggeration.

"Sorry. Heh. It's been a long time," Peach blushed

"Eh. Move outta the way. I'll start it for yah," Rosalina sighed

Peach moved out of the way and Rosalina hoped on the quad. Starting it with ease. She drove it down the ramp onto the grass.

"Here you take it now," Rosalina commanded

Peach hopped on the quad. Even though it was only a mere ten feet Peach had never felt so alive. The wind in her hair. The dirt on the handlebars. It made Peach feel right at home.

Peach pulled up infront of the trailer. Rosalina soon followed.

"Lucas here's your bike. Yoshi I'm going to get yours," Rosalina stated before runing back to get Yoshi's.

"Yoshi!" Rosalina called from the trailor.

Yoshi obeyed her command and went behind the trailor. Peach followed too. Rosalina sat on the dirtbike trying to start it. But every time she kicked started it, it just sputtered to a stop.

"How the hell do you even start this thing anyway?!" Rosalina complained.

"I don't know! I just do!" Yoshi smirked.

"Well here! You try and start this then!" Rosalina pouted with a smirk.

"Let me try!" Yoshi commanded.

Rosalina hopped off the dirtbike and Yoshi hopped on. Yoshi did the same thing. Every time he started it, it just sputtered to a stop.

"Hey Peachy? Can you go get Red," Rosalina asked sweetly.

Peach nodded in agreement and turned to go fetch Red. And as soon as Peach had her back turned Rosalina and Yoshi had their mouths locked together and their tounges tied.

"Yoshi!?" A voice quivered.

The two lovers instantly broke apart. Yoshi turning a bright red and Rosalina gave a dumbfounded look. Before them stood Birdo. She had a short messy black Bon with bubblegum pink streaks running through it. Her face featured big round eyes that had thick eyeliner around it. Her pug nose had a nose stud in it and her thin lips were coated with bubblegum pink lip gloss. She had a bubblegum pink shirt which featured a black picture of a bunny. A black studded belt was around her waist. Her black skinny jeans were the only thing that stooped the sea of pink, even her shoes were pink.

Birdo looked hurt. Her eyes looked as if she was about to cry. But her eyes hardened and she put her hands on her hips. "Yoshi would you care to explain this?" She hissed guestering toward the two.

"Well umm..." Yoshi studdered.

"I thought you said you were done with this bitch?!" Rosalina hissed in a hushed tone.

"I...I...I," Yoshi studdered.

"What did you just call me?!" Birdo took a step closer. As did Rosalina.

"Well excuuussseee me little miss nosey," Rosalina put her hand on her hip and put all her weight to one foot.

"I said what did you call me?" Birdo looked up to Rosalina. Birdo was a mere 5'1'' as Rosalina was almost 6'1''.

Rosalina and Birdo were only about two inches apart and they were attracting a crowd.

"Cat fight!" Someone yelled. And this someone happened to be the overweight boy mentioned before.

Rosalina turned away from Birdo to face the boy. The crowd had about three hundred people in it and they were chanting "Fight, fight, fight"

"Worio! I don't want to deal your dumbassery right now!" Rosalina barked at Worio.

"Ooh the little girl grew some balls did she?" Worio smirked at his buddies, looking for approval of his come back.

"Oh Worio I've had more balls than you my whole life! So don't mess with me right now. I will fuck up your life anytime!" Rosalina's last comment generated oohs from the audience.

"ROSALINA!" A voice called. Trying to get through the crowd. She looked pissed and had a baseball bat in hand.

"Oh I don't have to put up with this!" Worio took a step forward. Now instead of Birdo and Rosalina fighting it was Worio and Rosalina fighting. Birdo had stepped back into the crowd by now.

The two were in a stare down. Waiting to see who would make the first move. It turns out it was Rosalina. She yelled "Oh my god!" While pointing past him. And gullibly he fell for it, looking behind him. That gave Rosalina her chance. She sent a powerful punch to his jaw, causing him to stagger back a few steps before regaining his posture. The crowd went wild with cheers at the first punch.

Meanwhile Adrianna, Red, Marisa, and Peach were standing on the edge of the ring. Adrianna had a baseball bat, so did Marisa. But Red didn't have a baseball bat, no he donned a 22 shotgun. But Peach didn't have anything to protect herself with so she hid behind Adrianna. The four had heard a ruckus happening behind the trailor. They had made it out just in time to see Rosalina land the punch on Worio.

"How the hell do we get in the center?" Adrianna looked angry but also worried for the well being for her sister.

"Stand back," Red commanded.

While the four were arguing Worio had landed a punch on Rosalina's nose, sending her backwards onto the ground. Blood was running from Rosalina's nose now and Worio was positioned over Rosalina.

A loud gunshot was heard and everybody was dead silent. "ENOUGH!" Red's voice boomed.

EOC

Hehehehe. A cliffy. I know it's been forever but I've been busy. I want reviews too.


End file.
